


The Merit of Being Married

by Bri_121



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_121/pseuds/Bri_121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She married him for merit, it was what he told himself every day of their lives together. As far as she knew he only married her for merit as well. But if she made it through this, if she made it back to him. He would tell her everyday if she would listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 

  


She could remember the day he proposed like it had happened five minutes ago. Every two weeks they met up for lunch formally. They did other things together, occasionally study in the library together. See one another at the few parties they went to. Haruhi had gotten to enjoy his company quite quickly as they were the only two relatively sane people in the Host Club. They talked classes and business and very rarely their personal lives.  


Until they were, it was a lunch. The restaurant was much more posh than usual, Haruhi who usually paid for at least half of her lunch knew she couldn’t afford this place on her best paycheck. He said it as if it was boring, as if he was asking for a dollar.  


“Marry me.” his eyes were locked with hers. Haruhi began to laugh as if he was joking. Kyoya shot her an almost offended look. “I’ m serious Haruhi, I want you to marry me.” They weren’t even dating. “Kyoya?” “Haruhi.” “You can’t be serious.” “Why would I lie or trick you?” “We aren’t even dating!” “You don’t always have to marry for love.” “But I want to and you know that! My father…” “knows I asked him for his honor.” “You asked my father!”  


Kyoya put his hands up “He told me if I got you to agree than he would support your decision it’s not like he is putting pressure on you.” “Kyoya where is this coming from?” He took his glasses off his face, he was putting his guard down. He looked her dead in the eye “Haruhi, my father is retiring soon he wants to hand the company down to someone. He won’t even consider me if I don’t have a spouse.” “And why does that have to be me?” “My father has always liked you, hes told me numerous times you would be the perfect wife.”  


Haruhi looked up at the ceiling in exasperation “so I’m just supposed to marry you and act like we are in love my whole life.” Kyoya frowned slightly “no, for at least a year so I can get the company secure maybe a bit longer. Then I will be forever indebted to you. I will pay off any debt you or your father could ever have the rest of your lives. Even if we aren’t married anymore.” Haruhi looked at him shocked “you know I don’t care about money!” “That’s all I have to offer you!”  


Haruhi felt her heart sink in her chest as she stared at his desperate eyes. He truly believed he didn’t have anything else to offer her. Kyoya and her had never been her best friend but she enjoyed his company. “Kyoya I thought you were okay with being a doctor?” He looked down at his hands “I was, I’m the third son I didn’t have much if any claim on the company I had to pave my own path. But then my father told me he was actually considering me.”  


Haruhi stared at him. The shadow king. All through her time at the Host Club she knew he wasn’t as emotionless as he made himself out to be. She knew he loved the Host Club in his own way. He cared about each one of them in his own way he did little things for them. Like backing Tamaki secretly without him knowing, helping the twins. She could even recall once or twice her being particularly stuck on a math question and after she took a break his delicate hand writing would write the equation helping her.  


This man and her had never been particularly close. But he had never asked her for anything, and even when he was being intimidating he always treated her with respect and would help her when she asked or was too stubborn to. Haruhi cared about him and this was what he cared about. Kyoya his whole life wanted this and she knew she would forever feel bad if she didn’t help him. He could have went very different ways with this proposal she knew he had blackmail on her but he chose to ask. Kindly.  


“Yes.” She said low at first. Kyoya’s head shot up. “What did you just say?” he asked, surprise clearly in his voice. “I said yes. Kyoya Ootori I will marry you.” A genuine smile crossed his face “thank you. I know this isn’t your ideal but you won’t regret it.” Haruhi reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his.  


~~~  


Pain, so much pain. She didn’t know where she was. The light burnt into her retinas. She couldn’t breath, she gasped for breath in terror. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t feel most of her body. Her eyes darted around the room which was very blurry. “Mrs. Ootori.” A voice rung out. Her head was pounding. Something wasn’t right, definitely wasn’t right. “Mrs. Ootori try to follow the light with your eyes.”  


Another light dragged along from side to side, it hurt so bad. Her eyes darted around the room. Finally a woman’s face came into view “Mrs. Haruhi Ootori can you hear me?” Haruhi. Haruhi Ootori that was her name. She was so confused. “Haruhi.” a deeper voice said. Haruhi’s eyes darted to the other side. There Kyoya stood. His eyes full of concern “Haruhi, I’m so sorry. Can you follow my finger with your eyes?” She tried the best she could. Something wasn’t right.  


Suddenly she couldn’t breath at all, she began to silently scream. She looked at Kyoya who’s eyes widened and he started yelling. She tried to move her shaky hand to his, he noticed her effort and clutched her hand. He nodded down at her “we have you Haruhi.” Then she heard “sorry this is going to hurt your jaw is locked,” She saw felt someone place their hands on her jaw and there was pain like no other. The last thing she could remember was screaming in agony.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  


He remembered the day they went to tell the Host Club. They agreed to tell the Host Club first since they were the ones who had to be won over. Haruhi had confirmed her father’s agreement to the arrangement and Kyoya knew his father would be delighted. Haruhi had become accustom to just taking his hand in hers, he didn’t mind.   


They were all gathering at the Suoh house, Kyoya took a deep breath. Haruhi looked up at him “are you nervous Kyoya?” He straightened himself “of course not.” She nodded at him squeezing his hand as they walked up to the house. He realized then that she gave him courage. He knew that even if the host club didn’t approve she would still stand by him and he knew he owed her anything she wanted.   


They were welcomed into the house and she dropped his hand. He took notice to the huge ring on her tiny hand. He knew she thought it was too big, but she was no longer a commoner. She was certainly didn’t look like a commoner, she held herself with the pride of a noble. Haruhi had always been beautiful, womanhood had just enhanced her once “cute” features to beauty. They were getting married for merit, but he felt pride looking at his wife to be.   


They found the rest of the Host Club sitting in the large garden drinking tea. Tamaki noticing them immediately jumped to his feet. “Mon Ami’s! My friends!” Tamaki ran at Haruhi crushing her in a hug. She rolled her eyes dramatically as if she wasn’t enjoying seeing him again. The twins pulled Tamaki off her and hugged her themselves, they kissed her on the cheek. That was all Tamaki needed to start screaming.   


Kyoya went to sit with Honey and Mori, he watched as Haruhi tried to pry herself away from the rest of the hosts. Failing miserably, but the smile never faltered from her face. She could be happy with one of them, he knew that. She was doing him a favor, he knew that. Honey soon joined the chaos, jumping of Haruhi’s back. Kyoya looked back at Mori who smiled at him silently. It was as if they had never left the club.   


When they had all settled down Haruhi sat beside him. Kyoya placed his hand on Haruhi’s who nodded at him in encouragement. “I have something to announce.” Kyoya knew Honey and most likely Mori had pieced it all together. He just awaited the reaction of Tamaki and the twins. He finally came out with it “Haruhi and I are… getting married.” There was instant outrage.   


Hikaru jumped out of his seat “what the hell is this?! Have you two been dating all this time?” Haruhi let out a breath “no, no we haven’t um.” Hikaru looked Kyoya dead in the eyes, he could feel the rage boiling off the hot headed twin. “What did you blackmail her into this!” “Hikaru!” Kaoru yelled from beside him, trying to calm his twin.   


Haruhi reached out to him “no. No! Kyoya would never do something like that. Sure this marriage isn’t one of love but Kyoya and I agreed this isn’t something I haven’t thought about or been forced into.” Hikaru started to laugh a bitter laugh and he looked at each one of them as if it was a joke. “I can’t believe this, what are you marrying him for then.” Haruhi bit her lip, Kyoya spoke up.   


“My father is retiring and he won’t even consider me without a spouse. He has been fond of Haruhi since they met. I asked her to marry me for at least a year and then when the company is secure she can divorce me.” Hikaru looked at his twin as if Kyoya was speaking gibberish. Tamaki finally spoke “Haruhi you’re doing this to help him, to help him become the head of the company.” Haruhi sat straight in her seat “yes I am, I became a lawyer which was my dream. I know what it’s like to succeed with your dream and I would deprive it of no one.”   


Tamaki smiled one of his genuine smiles “then I accept. You have my blessing.” Hikaru looked at Tamaki in outrage “Boss!” Kaoru put his hand on his arm “Congratulations.” Honey smiled a big toothy grin “Yay! There better be cake!” Mori just nodded. Hikaru just sat there with a conflicted look on his face. Kyoya felt bad for him, he always loved Haruhi. But he wasn’t the only one.   


Haruhi stood up from her chair and walked over to him. She slowly turned him to look at her “Hikaru.” He just stared at the table “Hikaru please.” Their eyes finally met, Kyoya raised one eyebrow as she smiled at him. “I know this isn’t what you expected, it wasn’t what I expected either but Hikaru I can’t get married knowing you aren’t behind me that you don’t support me.” Such genuine honestly felt like a blow to Kyoya’s stomach, this woman was truly incredible.   


Hikaru smiled at her “you’re right. This isn’t what I expected but I will stand with you with one condition.” Haruhi smiled at him “and what is that?” “Kaoru and I get to design and pick your dress.” Haruhi threw her head back laughing “I wouldn’t want anyone else.” She wrapped her arms around her friend. Kyoya found himself laughing and the pit in his stomach just dissipate.   
~~~   


It was a normal day, it started out normal. Haruhi was lying in bed with him early in the morning. She always made him coffee and picked out his clothes for the day. She kissed his cheek as she left. A routine they had fallen into. Haruhi hated being driven places, she hated limos. So Kyoya for their one year anniversary bought her a brand new sports car, she loved it drove it everywhere she could.   


Yet this particular morning was special, she asked that Tachibana could drive as the biggest case she had yet was on trial today. Kyoya didn’t mind letting her borrow him for the day. He was happy for her and her case. He had a dinner planned to celebrate when she won, because he knew his wife would never take a loss. He ignored the phone when it rang the first three times.   


It wasn’t until a maid ran into his room, tears streaming down her face he paid any notice to the world around him. “Kyoya-San!” His stomach dropped into his chest. “It’s Mrs. Haruhi there has been an accident!” He didn’t remember getting dressed or running into his own sports car. Kyoya hated driving but in this moment he would make an exception.   


His blood was pulsing through his veins. He hadn’t given the maid the time to explain in full extent of her injuries it might not have even been that bad. But Kyoya had a tendency to assume the worst. Traffic was slow he could only assume from the car accident, those things didn’t get cleaned up quick. But he quickly found a way around.   


Kyoya went through all of Haruhi’s medical information in his head. She was blood type O, no previous medical conditions, she was all up to date on her shots, she had no allergies. Her mother died of a freak accident, almost like this one. His hospital finally came in to view. His breath was shaky.   


He jumped out of his car “Ootori-San we have been waiting for you.” said the nearest nurse. Kyoya ran in through the doors “where is she?” he demanded. “Where is my wife!” he started screaming. A trauma doctor came through “sir, sir right this way.” He turned to the receptionist “Call her father he will be under contacts, call Suoh Tamaki, call everyone. If the receptionist won’t page you through remind them I told you to call and its urgent. And to get down here immediately.”   


The nurse wrapped a trauma gown around him, as he screamed at the receptionist. He burst in through the nearest door and he felt the bile rise in his throat. He didn’t realize he had let out a bit of a mixture of a sob and a scream. Kyoya ran to her side and took note that the neurologist was trying to get her attention.   


She looked so small and broken, she was swollen and there was so much blood. “She’s… Her blood type is type O!” he yelled gathering his knowledge as a doctor. He looked down at her, he was so afraid to touch her “Haruhi.” he said. Her eyes flickered to him “can you follow my finger with your eyes?” She had tried, he knew she did. Then suddenly she couldn’t breath, he felt his blood run cold.   


He seen as her swollen bloodied hand reached for him, he closed his hand around hers. Kyoya didn’t cry, Ootori men didn’t cry. Yet he felt tears prick his eyes. “Her airway is closed I can’t intubate, I’m going to have to break her jaw.” Kyoya’s head shot up “you’re insane! You haven’t even put her on morphine it’s going to be incredibly painful!” The surgeon looked at him “Pardon my rudeness sir but would you like your wife to have air or die.”   


He leaned close, “I’m so sorry.” he whispered. The doctor looked Haruhi in the eye “I’m so sorry, this is going to hurt.” There was a sickening crack and her blood curling scream. And that was it, her hand in his, her whole body went limp. He heard the flatline ringing in his ear, he was screaming before he could even comprehend what had happened. A nurse grabbed on to his arm “sir I need to ask you to leave the room.”   


Kyoya felt outrage build in his chest “what, I own this hospital!” “Yes and having you over their shoulder is not helping them. We need you to wait in the waiting room.” Kyoya knew she was right but he couldn’t help but fight. She waved over security who backed him out of the room. Just as he was about to leave he heard “were losing her!” “Clear!” Kyoya yelled and tried to get in the room. Security grabbed his arms refusing to let him in as the door closed.   


“What’s going on?!” he yelled “That’s my wife! I own this hospital! What’s going on?!” Kyoya kept screaming. Panic was pulsing through his body, the security wouldn’t let him in. Kyoya kept struggling against the security until a voice rang from behind him.   


“Kyoya?” Tamaki. Kyoya bit his lip and turned to face him but he wasn’t alone. The whole Host Club had gathered. Everyone’s face was struck with fear, Kyoya realized how it must look. He had never been one to make a huge commotion or anything. He felt his hands shake, Tamaki tried to smile but failed, he grabbed Kyoya and wrapped him in a hug. Kyoya stiffened but then let his head flop down Tamaki’s shoulder.   


Hikaru spoke low “Kyoya what happened?” He whispered into Tamaki’s shoulder “I don’t know I rushed here as soon as I could. She was in there. She looks… She’s hurt. I don’t know what happened.”   


“I do.” Everyone’s head turned to see Tachibana standing there with a brace around his neck and several gauzes. “Kyoya-sama I’m so sorry. It happened all so fast.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  


Dinner with his father went perfectly. Kyoya knew it would, his father loved Haruhi. It was all going according to plan. Haruhi of course had charmed the whole house she had even managed to impress his brother’s which Kyoya hadn’t seen since Tamaki played them the piano. Haruhi had also at this point moved into the estate herself. They technically shared a room, though Haruhi slept in another room.   


Kyoya brought it up to her “Haruhi it might draw suspicion that my wife won’t sleep with me.” Haruhi laughed at him “well luckily I’m not your wife yet, just tell them I’m old fashioned. I want to wait for our wedding night.” Kyoya sighed at her “you don’t have to sleep with me I understand.” Haruhi grabbed him by the arm “Kyoya, give me time.” Kyoya went cold “I don’t expect you to actually be my wife Haruhi, this is in business arrangement after all.”   


Haruhi pulled her hand off his arm as if he was on fire, “alright.” and with that she left the room. Kyoya brought his hand up to his face “shit.” he muttered to himself. His pride was bruised and he had taken it out on her. He knew of his feelings for her, unlike their dense friends, he didn’t act on his feelings thinking that Haruhi was going to eventually end up with Tamaki or maybe one of the twins. But then nothing happened.   


Kyoya decided against going after her and decided to go sleep. Try again with her in the morning.   


His alarm woke him up in the morning, how he hated mornings. He looked at the poor maid who had to come to make sure he was up that morning. Though the distinct smell of coffee wiffed into the room. Kyoya lifted his head slightly, the maid placed the mug on his side table “Haruhi-san made coffee before she left, she told me to bring you up a mug of black.” He smirked to himself “of course she did.” “She also picked out clothes for you for today, they’re on the dresser.” Kyoya’s eyebrows shot up.   


He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, there was a note on his night stand. Sure enough it was from his wife to be.   
“Kyoya   
This may be a marriage of merit but I would like to try to work together and be friends through this all. I hope you don’t mind I picked your clothes for the morning as well as making sure you have coffee, I know you like it black in the morning. I will be home around 4:30 maybe we can have dinner together?   
Haruhi”   


Kyoya smiled at the small note. He stared up at the ceiling smiling, probably the first time before eleven am ever in his life. He stood up and stared at the clothes she carefully picked out. This marriage might have just been the best idea he had ever had.   
~~~   


Kyoya stared at his long time and bodyguard, “tell me.” Tachibana stared at him with pity a nurse suddenly grabbed him “sir you shouldn’t be standing you need to see the 

Kyoya led Tachibana back to the emergency room being followed by the rest of the Host Club. “I was driving her to work which was a surprise since she never lets anyone drive her. But she was reading through her case file. She was very busy sending texts and she was wearing her seat belt. We were almost at the courthouse but we stopped at a red. Her cell phone dropped so took it off to be able to reach her phone and the light turned green we were first I had to go even though she wasn’t rebuckled.   


Tachibana looked at Kyoya “sir I’m so sorry.” Kyoya shook his head “no please continue.” “A car that was waiting at the light suddenly ran right into us on her side, just out of nowhere he T boned us. I remember hearing her scream and I tried to help her but my seat belt wouldn’t let me. It happened so fast we were rolling and suddenly she wasn’t in her seat and the wind sheild was smashed. I tried to get out to her but.,. I am so sorry.”   


Kyoya felt sick to his stomach. His knees shook, Kaoru and Tamaki grabbed him keeping him stable. He briefly noticed Honey and Mori whispering to one another with a look on their face that worried him. Kyoya sat down on the other emergency room bed, he didn’t know what to say. It was in not in any way Tachibana’s fault yet the rage he felt could swallow him whole. He just stayed silent.   


It was Mori, surprisingly who spoke first, “is there any way you went to early?” Tachibana shook his head “no, I am a very good driver this is the first accident I have ever been in. Miss Haruhi never lets anyone drive I made sure I was extra careful.” Honey and Mori looked at one another again. “Kyo-Chan who was Haruhi prosecuting, do you know why he was on trial?” Kyoya sighed “he was yakuza. She was prosecuting him for a triple homicide, along with trafficking millions of dollars worth of drugs in and out of Japan.”   


It took Kyoya a minute he dropped his head into his hands “he was yakuza.” Hikaru looked around shocked “you think this was all set up?” Kaoru took his brother’s hand “the yakuza isn’t known for car crashes, it’s usually open murder, one shot to the head.” Kyoya felt the need to hit him “well let’s just be happy it wasn’t.” Honey shook his head “Haru-Chan isn’t a commoner anymore, she’s Kyo-Chan’s wife. More importantly an Ootori’s wife.”   


Tamaki sighed “and any threat to her or her murder would cause a commotion. They had to make it seem like an accident.” Kyoya felt Tachibana put his hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry sir if I had known.” “You couldn’t have.” Kyoya whispered. He didn’t know if he was talking to Tachibana or was trying to convince himself.   


Suddenly there was a commotion, everyone’s head shot over to see Haruhi being rushed out of the room, a surgeon straddling her. Kyoya dashed right after her, sure enough a nurse cut him off “sir, she’s been wheeled up to surgery.” “Why what is wrong with her what’s happened.” He felt the rest of the Host Club stand behind him awaiting the nurse’s response.   


“Nothing is for sure yet, her lung did collapse, her spleen has ruptured, there is shards of glass puncturing her heart though it is not our biggest worry.” Kyoya felt his stomach drop out of his body “What is your biggest worry?” She bit her lip “I really shouldn’t say anything I’m not the surgeon.” “Tell me.” his voice didn’t sound like his own. “She has had some brain trauma, we won’t know how bad until the surgery is finished and she wakes up.” He just walked away.   


Kyoya just began walking he didn’t know where he was going but he just left. His mind was going a million miles an hour. He found himself in his office within the hospital, it was so clean. So neat and tidy, just like his OCD demanded. He looked at the many books on his shelf, it wasn’t right. It wasn’t in alphabetical order, well it was but something wasn’t right.   


He began tearing books off the shelf, he scattered them across the floor not caring where they landed. “It’s not right, this isn’t right. I need to fix it.” He began raging around his room, there was a picture of them on his desk, their wedding photo. He picked it up and stared at it, she was so beautiful. She always had been but that day his knees went weak. Rage built up in his chest.   


Kyoya went to throw the picture when someone snatched it out of his hand “it would be a shame, it’s a beautiful picture.” Tamaki had followed him. Of course he had. “What did you do to your books Kyoya?” His hands shook. “They aren’t right I have to fix them, they weren’t in order.” Tamaki sighed “mon ami. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Que puis-je faire?” Kyoya whispered as soft as he could manage “J'ai besoin d'elle pour se réveiller.” Tamaki sighed “I know, me too.”   


“Kyoya all we do is wait for her to wake up.” “what if she never does?” “we figure that out then.” “I can’t just sit here and wait.” “Then let’s clean up your office, Honey, Mori and the twins are in the waiting room. If there is news they will find us.” Kyoya took the picture out of Tamaki’s hands. He stared at his wife, god she was beautiful. He would pay whatever, wait forever for her to wake up.   



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Three:  


Planning their wedding was the first test of their marriage. They agreed on nothing, Haruhi of course wanted a small wedding nothing too big. Kyoya himself knew that would never fly, being an Ootori weddings and anything along the lines of celebration had to be big. Haruhi’s father of course would walk her down the aisle. Haruhi insisted a moment of silence for their mothers. Kyoya had no protests. Everything else on the other hand.   
“No Kyoya! I refuse to invite any sort of press. If they want pictures they can get the official ones taken by the photographer!” “You are not a commoner anymore Haruhi! These things are expected.” Haruhi glared at him “well I refuse, I’m saying no. And this isn’t only your wedding Kyoya this is mine too, and I refuse.”   


Kyoya took a deep breath, he would try again later. “How about your bridal party?” he asked. Haruhi thought for a minute “I don’t have any female friends, I know a few people but we aren’t friends. Tamaki is your best man right?” “Naturally.” “then Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey and Mori.” Kyoya felt utterly defeated “that isn’t exactly normal.” Haruhi stood up from her seat “none of this is normal! And they are who I love so I want them with me! I would argue this with anyone else too!”   


“Alright that is fine.” “I would want you with me too Kyoya.” Kyoya felt the punch in his gut, attending her wedding in her bridal party. In another life that was his fate, luckily this time he was her groom.   


“The colors?” he asked. “I thought we agreed on white and dark blue?” she asked. “We did I was just confirming, it will be mostly white with blue sashes and accents of dark blue.” Haruhi nodded “it’s perfect.” “How about the cake?” he asked. “I thought Honey was dealing with that?” she said in an annoyed tone. “He is but the flavor.” “Not chocolate.”   


Kyoya agreed “very true chocolate is too strong. I was thinking a hazelnut something along those lines.” Haruhi raised one eyebrow at him “hazelnut? I think not, how about vanilla, or lemon and strawberry.” Kyoya gave her a look “you want our cake to be a fruit basket.” “what kind of flavor is hazelnut?” “a sophisticated one.” “and arrogant one.”   


They stare at one another equally matched. Haruhi began the negotiation “how about the cake itself is vanilla…” Kyoya cut in “how about red velvet?” “What the hell is red velvet?” “Vanilla it is then.” Haruhi nodded “our icing could be a light lemon, not strong and bitter just a light taste.” Kyoya gave her a look “how is lemon a light taste, lemon is bitter.” Haruhi’s head fell against the table and she let out an annoyed groan.   


In the end when it came to the cake Haruhi got her way.   
  
~~~   
  


Kyoya was going out of his mind, they had been waiting for hours. Tamaki and himself had finished rearranging and cleaning his office hours ago. The doctors kept coming out and updating them on her condition.   


She had coded a few times, Kyoya’s heart felt like it was going to collapse in on itself. This was his wife this was the woman he had grown to love. He hadn’t cried, not yet. There had been times tears had pricked his eyes but he refused to cry not until he knew there was a reason to cry.   


Ranka on the other hand had finally arrived, he hadn’t checked his messages until his break and he hadn’t stop crying. Kyoya understood that, she was his precious daughter, his only child. No one had seen her yet either which was eating at Kyoya’s mind. He really needed to see her, she had been in there for so long. He needed to see her, touch her, hold her hand.   


No one tried to speak to him, besides Tamaki and Ranka the rest knew better than that. He kept running it through his head, at least a hundred and fifty times. Haruhi had often sat beside him running through cases in her head occasionally pitching him different ideas. He knew about this case, that it was big, that it was dangerous that it involved… yakuza. He should have doubled her security, he should have paid more attention, he should have. So many he should haves.   


Finally a nurse came out “it’s finished.” Kyoya’s head shot up. The nurse smiled “she is stable, the surgeons are waiting for you up in her room in the ICU. Are all of you family?” Kyoya moving before he realized even had moved “yes we all are.” She smiled at them “all right then you can all come with me.” They didn’t need to be told twice.   


It seemed like ages until they reached the room, there was three surgeons waiting for them as they arrived. The man outstretched his hand to him “Dr. Young, I am the general surgeon on your wife’s case. This Dr. Keller our brain surgeon,” the woman waved at him, “and Dr. Rhett she is the Cardiothoracic surgeon.” Kyoya shook each one of their hands.   


Dr. Young started first, “your wife came in with a massive bleed in her spleen we had to remove it, along with a small part of her large intestine which was shredded. We had to remove part of her liver but livers…” Kyoya cut them off “they regenerate.” He turned to look at the other doctors.   


Dr. Rhett went next “she has pneumothorax when she came in luckily we were able to fix that, though there was some hemothorax and there were shards of glass imbedding in your wife’s heart. But we were able to control the bleed and she will be more than fine. It went as flawless as you could expect.”   


Kyoya dreaded to look at Dr. Keller. Dr. Keller gave a sad smile “your wife came in with bleeding in her brain. Along with a few pieces of glass imbedded in her head though they themselves were not my worry.” Dr. Keller looked around biting her lip, “there was a lot of swelling and bleeding. I managed to get both under control but the truth is I just don’t know what kind of brain function she will have when she wakes up. Miss Fujioka being thrown out of the car did give her significant brain trauma. There was a few shards in her spinal cord though there is no risk of paralysis.”   


Kyoya sat there his mind was reeling. He was vaguely aware of everyone else asking questions, he knew enough without needing to ask anything else. Kyoya pushed back the doctors to see his wife. He could hear her heart monitor steadily beating and the sound of her breathing.   


She looked so small and so fragile. He truly forgot how small she really was, so much of was covered in gauze, the orthopedic and plastic surgeon were supposed to be coming later. But he knew she had shattered her leg bone and her jaw was broken. The silence and the noise all at once was just deafening. She had almost died. Haruhi Fujioka, his wife, his best friend, the “secret princess” of the Host Club had been on the brink of death. And she wasn’t completely in the clear. There was a chance she would never wake up. He hadn’t even woken up enough to say goodbye or good luck. Or even ‘i love you’.   


As if a dam had broke, finally he wept. Kyoya Ootori the third son, the heir to the company, the “shadow king.” put his head in his hands and wept whole heartedly. He wept for her, he wept for him, he wept for Ranka, and everyone else who loved her. He didn’t remember throwing off his glasses or when he started sobbing to the point it sounded like screaming. All he knew is the love of his life may never wake up.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  


Their wedding was nothing like she expected. Then again she never thought she would be marrying Kyoya Ootori. Not because she hated him, she actually enjoyed him very much, but he never doted on her like the rest he had never confessed any feelings. Though in the end as she felt Hikaru and Kaoru’s professional hair dresser twisting her hair she couldn’t see herself marrying anyone else.   


The stylists were just putting the final touches into her hair and makeup. The wedding was to start in twenty-five minutes. Her father had been gushing about the wedding ever since they set a date. The makeup artist tried to touch her lips with gloss, Haruhi jerked out of the way “I have to kiss my husband today, I’d rather have nothing on my lips.” The makeup artist caved, and rolled her eyes.   


Haruhi stood up, her heart was pounding in her chest. Suddenly the door was pounding too. She lifted her skirt and walked on over to the door “hello?” “Haruhi.” she sighed in relief, it was the twins. She pulled the door open “thank god you’re here.” Hikaru smiled “you think we’d abandon you on your wedding day.” Haruhi laughed “you don’t exactly like my choice of groom.”   


Hikaru grinned ear to ear “I’m here for your ride when you change your mind.” Kaoru smacked him on the arm “don’t say that!” Haruhi laughed “no, no it made me laugh. But I’m not going to run Hikaru, I agreed to marry him and I will.” Hikaru nodded “I know you will, can’t blame me for hoping.”   


She touched his shoulder “I do love you Hikaru you know that?” He nodded “just not the way I want. Sorry…” he looked her over “you’re so beautiful. That dress fits you like a glove.” Kaoru put his arm around his brother “of course it does brother, we made it ourselves.”   


Haruhi gave them a small twirl, “it is truly beautiful, not too big, no sleeves, elegant. Everything I could want.” Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder “are you ready for this Haruhi?” She nodded, she felt ready. Haruhi turned to look in the mirror, they had done a fantastic job, everyone had.   


She straightened her shoulders, in less than a day she would Haruhi Ootori. She nodded to herself and turned into the twins and her father who had stayed silent through the whole ordeal “I’m ready.”   
~~~   


It was so bright, and the world was blurry. She looked side to side, everything hurt. What had happened? Where was she? Air was being forced up her nose it hurt like hell, she couldn’t speak. Even if she could she wouldn’t know what to say. God it hurt.   


What had happened. She had been… where was she going? She could hear faintly, someone was talking to her. She couldn’t move her head. “Haru…” She groaned and let her eyes fall shut, She was so tired.   
~~~   


Someone was pacing at the end of her bed, she could barely see them, they were so blurry. She tried to turn her head but she was only greeted with pain, as if she wasn’t in enough already. Someone was holding her hand, and calling a name “Haruhi…. Haruhi.” Haruhi. Her name.   


Her name was Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka. No, it had changed. Why had it changed? She was so confused, what had happened? Why did it happen? She was going somewhere she knew she was. But where and why? Haruhi Fujioka, that was her name.   
~~~   


He was looking at her, sitting on her bed holding her hand just watching her. She didn’t know if he knew she was awake. Kyoya. That’s right, Kyoya Ootori. He was watching her, he looked like he had been crying.   


Why was he crying? What had happened? God why did it hurt so much? She wanted to console him, she wanted to touch him. It hurt so bad, she was so confused. What was her name again?   
~~~   


There was so much noise, someone was yelling. “She has barely woken up!” “Sir, it is different for everyone.” Her head hurt so much, she wanted to scream but she couldn’t open her mouth. The dark haired man was yelling again, a red headed woman behind him. Her eyes hurt she couldn’t get a good look.   


A red haired man sat beside her, she turned her head ever so slightly groaning in agony. The yelling hurt her head, “Haruhi,” said the man beside her. She locked eyes with him “Haruhi do you know what happened?” Haruhi Fujioka, her name. No, her name was Haruhi Ootori now. Kyoya Ootori was the man yelling. She made a loud noise in protest.   


The man in the white coat… the doctor and Kyoya and her father… yes her cross dressing father came over to her. The doctor looked down at her “Miss Ootori.” She blinked. “Miss Ootori can you hear me?” She groaned, trying to respond. “Follow the light with your eyes.” She did, god it hurt.   


“Miss Ootori can you move your fingers for me?” She couldn’t she couldn’t feel a damn thing. But she tried. “Miss Ootori can you move your fingers for me?” She tried again but she felt nothing. “Miss Ootori.” She looked back at him, “Miss Ootori can you feel your fingers? Or your toes?” She groaned, trying to protest.   


Kyoya began yelling again. She flinched and let her eyes fall shut. “What did you do to my wife!?”   
~~~   


When she woke up again she could feel one hand. She still couldn’t move, something was in her mouth she couldn’t even open it to breath. Her thoughts were beginning to clear, slowly. Her name was Haruhi Fujioka. She married Kyoya Ootori. She was now Haruhi Ootori.   


She was in so much pain, Kyoya was sitting at her bedside “Haruhi, Haruhi can you hear me?” She turned her head to face him and grunted. “Haruhi, I am so sorry.” She turned away from him. Tears pricked her eyes, she was in so much pain. “Haruhi I am so sorry this happened to you.” She still didn’t know what happened. No one had mentioned it.   


She wanted to yell and cry, and scream. She turned her head to the window ignoring her husband. The husband that let her suffer. She moved the one hand she could to motion for him to leave as she turned her head to look out the window. Haruhi felt the tears prick her eyes as she let out a scream the best she could.   


“Kyoya! What did you do?” It was Kaoru’s voice. “Leave, I will handle this!” He screamed back his voice was raw. Haruhi almost felt guilty for making him feel bad. Kaoru left again, to go god knows where.   


“Haruhi.” she didn’t turned to look at him. “Haruhi you have to at least look at me. I’m your husband.” Haruhi turned her head to look at him, tears pricking her eyes. Their eyes locked and he was frowing. “Haruhi, please.” She jerked her fingers at him again. He watched the movement “that is good. You couldn’t move anything before.”   


Haruhi glared at him, sure she could move a few fingers such progress. She thought of a hundred things she wanted to say to him. Her husband. The man she married who had become her best friend. She let out a big breath of air. She wiggled her fingers at him and jerked her head as best as she could motioning for him to come over.   


He slowly stood up, and moved her one arm. She cried out as best she could with her mouth sewn shut in pain. Tears pricked her eyes, Kyoya frowned. “Maybe it is best I don’t.” Haruhi yelled “Mmmph!” Tears began to stream down her face. He laid carefully on his side beside her.   


His scent, the cologne and the smell of Kyoya. She turned away from him not wanting him to see her tears. It burned on her cheeks, her eyes burned. Everything burned, she was in so much pain. Stabbing, biting, burning, ripping, so many words she could use to describe the pain.   


She felt his lips against her cheek “Haruhi…” She didn’t move. “Haruhi… look at me. Please.” It was the crack in his voice that made her turn to look at him. His eyes were also watering. Kyoya Ootori was going to cry, she wanted to stroke his cheek. She wanted to kiss him. There was so many things she wanted to do.   


His lips pressed against her forehead as her crying became steadier “I’m sorry.” He kissed her cheek and her temple “I’m sorry.” “I’m so sorry.” She was so mad, in so much pain. She felt as if her world had gone up in flames. But if she had one thing it was him. Of all people, of all things. She had him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The wedding fit his standard, it was bit smaller than he wanted but he couldn’t deny its beauty. Haruhi gave in to take some pictures of publishers and reporters, though she refused to comment. Kyoya began to go through his clipboard of things that had to be perfect when Tamaki burst in. “Kyoya!” He looked up at his blonde best man. “What?” “What are you doing?” “Making sure everything is ready for today, it must go off without a hitch.” Tamaki slapped the clipboard out of his hands “that is not your problem today!”

Kyoya gave him a look “so your saying I just leave everything in your very capable hands.” The sarcasm didn’t even faze Tamaki. “I ran a host club Kyoya.” Kyoya glared at him “you were the mascot for a host club.” “You may have done all the money work and the paperwork but parties and events were always planned by me.” “So you want me to trust you?” “If there was ever a time it’s now. This isn’t only your wedding Kyoya, this is Haruhi’s and she has already done a lot for you.”

Kyoya bit his lips and sighed “fine. Fine. I will leave the rest to you.” Tamaki nodded “okay good.” He fidgeted for a second and then caved “We do have one problem.” “Yes?” Kyoya felt tense, “the twins are Haruhi’s bridesmaids.” “yes,” “they have money and naturally they made sure their best did Haruhi’s hair and makeup.” “Tamaki.” “So naturally they are with her.” “Tamaki.”

Tamaki gave him a nervous look “the wedding starts in ten minutes and neither the twins or Haruhi are here. And they aren’t answering their phones. Now mon ami don’t panic but there is a chance they ran.” “What do you mean they might have ran?” Kyoya had reached a deadly calm. Tamaki bit his lip “well you and Haruhi aren’t exactly getting married because you love one another. And well Hikaru isn’t happy about it, if she decided to run he would help her.” Kyoya felt his stomach drop in his chest, his hands trembled, did she leave him at the alter? 

“Don’t freak him out like that boss. We didn’t smuggle her to America.” Hikaru’s voice. Kyoya whipped around. Sure enough there was the twins, Hikaru leaning on the door from with a sly grin on his face. Kaoru had his elbow on his brother’s shoulder, his face mirrored the same grin “sorry for not answering our phones they make lines on our suit and well if there is pockets in a wedding dress it needs to be burned.” Relief flooded his chest, Hikaru continued “I mean I did offer for her to run away with us but she didn’t budge you’re lucky Kyoya. He was very lucky, god he didn’t deserve her.

Tamaki smacked his hands together “alright now that the crisis is over let us all get into position.” Kyoya looked around the room and began his way down the aisle to his spot. Tamaki right behind him. Kyoya looked around at the crowd of people, he noticed a few photographers who had gotten in, well to be expected. Nervous, god he was nervous. And the music started.

~~~

Kyoya was going insane, she hadn’t woken up yet. It had been four days she should have shown at least some signs of waking up. There was nothing, no movements, nothing. He found himself counting her breaths and watching the rise and fall of her chest. He hadn’t slept much, he couldn’t sleep what if she woke up without him being there, or something happened. Though he couldn’t think that.  


The rest of their club was around almost 24/7 if one was not around the other was. Kyoya rarely found himself alone with his wife. Ranka rarely left as well. Though that day was one of the rare ones where Kyoya actually found himself alone.  


He stared at her hands in his tattered ones, he felt old and weathered. His nails were bitten down a terrible habit he thought he had broken. His wedding ring was foggy, the maids usually cleaned his jewellery every morning. But he hadn’t been home, he couldn’t lay in their bed, he couldn’t take off the ring, not even if she died here.  


Suddenly her breathing changed, she was desperately sucking in air as if she wasn’t getting enough. Kyoya was on his feet, she was waking up. Haruhi’s eyes slowly peeled open, they tightened quickly. The light must have been hard. Her eyes darted around looking around. Kyoya squeezed her hand hoping she would respond to him. “Haruhi… Haruhi can you hear me.” Haruhi didn’t even look at him before her eyes fell back shut. “Nurse!” he called.

~~~

It had been two days since her brief glimpse into consciousness and they had wheeled her back into surgery. Kyoya could feel himself dying on the inside. He got to see her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. Almost as if a teaser trailer. They had wheeled her into a new room and he himself had a cot, but he refused to move from the chair in which he held her hand.  


The sobs came again, hard and endless they seemed. Everytime he thought he pulled himself together they came back. Ootori’s didn’t cry, they didn’t show weakness especially in the hospital they owned. But he wasn’t just an Ootori he was Kyoya. Haruhi had said that to him before many times.  


He finally pulled his ways for her to bury his head in his hands, he screamed into his palms. As if by magic he felt Tamaki’s hands fall on his shoulders he was kneeling in front of him “Kyoya…. Kyoya.” He looked up from his hands pathetically. “Believe in her Kyoya, Haruhi is strong, believe in her.” Kyoya put his head on his friend’s shoulder “maybe its a curse. My mother… she was strong too.” “Stop that!” Tamaki yelled.  


“If you give up on her Kyoya that is where we will really lose her. Please believe in her. Believe she will wake up.” Emptiness, sadness. For the first time Kyoya understood what his father felt, what driven him to be so cold.  


~~~

“You have to go home Kyoya.” Ranka said. “You need to go home take a good shower, a good night’s rest, change into some fresh clothes, have some real food. You can’t live here forever.” Kyoya didn’t answer his cross dressing father in law. He just sat in his chair one hand linked with Haruhi’s the other scanning through the tablet full of her charts and other hospital documents he was supposed to be looking after.  


"Kyoya.” He looked up to meet Ranka’s eye, “if she wakes up she needs to know I’m here.” “she knows.” Kyoya turned back to the tablet, rereading her injuries for the tenth time today. “She wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.” he put the tablet down and lifted the file Honey and Mori had provided him on Haruhi’s case and everything they learned. Which so far was not much.  


Just as he opened the file it was out of his hands and scattered around the room. “KYOYA OOTORI.” screamed Ranka. Kyoya was frozen in his seat. “I agreed to let you marry my daughter even though it wasnt for love! I knew you would take care of her! Take care of yourself! She did not marry you for you to throw everything away just because she has been in an accident! She loves you too much for this! Do me and her a favor and GO HOME!” his words was like a punch in Kyoya’s gut.  


As Kyoya looked up at the man, he realized he was right. He couldn’t keep doing this, he was going to get ill. And then how would he explain that to his wife when she woke. He knew Haruhi would have no mercy on him for behaving like this. Kyoya nodded “alright.” He pressed a kiss to his wife and let go of her hand. And for the first time in a week Kyoya Ootori left the hospital.

~~~

“She has barely woken up!” Kyoya yelled at Dr Keller, “sir , it is different for everyone.” “You think I don’t know that!” what the hell did they take him for stupid? “Sir your wife is somewhat in what you might call a minimally conscious state. Now she doesn’t fit the criteria completely…” Kyoya cut her off “then she doesn’t have it?” “no she is bordering such behavior.” Behavior he spit, as if she was a petulant child. Ranka rolled his eyes dramatically.  


Kyoya was trying very hard to stay calm he knew yelling would do no good, he knew yelling would frustrate but he could not control such emotions. “Haruhi.” Kaoru’s voice came as a whisper in his loud mind. “Haruhi do you know what has happened?” Kyoya whipped around to see Haruhi’s eyes open and she was turned to look at her friend. She made a loud noise that made everyone move towards her. Her eyes turned towards them, she scanned each person before falling on him.  


“Miss Ootori.” Dr Keller said trying to get her attention. Haruhi began to blink before Dr Keller said “Miss Ootori can you hear me.” Haruhi’s eyes fell on Dr Keller. Kyoya could almost feel the loss. “Follow the light with your eyes.” She did as she was told, her eyes squinted painfully Kyoya noted.  


“Miss Ootori can you move your fingers for me?” Nothing happened. Kyoya’s heart raced, his mind spun, this could not be happening. “Miss Ootori can you move your fingers for me?” Dr Keller repeated. “Miss Ootori.” Kyoya was going to be sick. He locked eyes with Kaoru who stared at Haruhi’s hand in his. His face was pale.  


“Miss Ootori can your feel your fingers? Or your toes.” She made a sound in protest, a sound of agony the rage built like a volcano in his chest as her eyes fell shut again. “What did you do to my wife?!” Ranka was at his daughter’s side, Kaoru had moved standing out the window.  


“Sir remember this does happen after traumatic brain injury we will go take some extra MRI’s and X-rays to make sure. The bleeding in her brain could have done who knows what to her nerves. Please be patient.” Patience. Patience. Because he had been so good at that in the past he thought spitefully


End file.
